In The Dead Of Night
by Seiyaru
Summary: ~*Yaoi Warning*~ Duo and Quatre are the key to unlock a feared power.When a very powerful vamp learns of this he will do anything to get his hands on them but first he has to get through Heero and Trowa, two vampires that have taken an intrest in the two.
1. Default Chapter

Callie: Just incase ya'll didn't know this contains some yaoi..  
  
Duo: Some? I thought you said there was alo-mm  
  
Callie: ~~gags him and pushes him out the door~~ Never mind him ^^; anyway I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it and uhm that's really all I have to say well here's chapter one. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the dark room of Duo's bedroom. Duo mumbled something and grabbed the sheet that was wrapped around his waist and pulled it up over his head, trying to muffle the sound of the awful noise. His other hand reached out, feeling around for the blasted clock.  
  
"Stupid piece of shit."  
  
He grumbled, slamming his fist down onto the clock, making it stop.  
  
"Welcome to another day in hell.."  
  
He muttered as he sat up, rubbing one of his eyes, the sheet slipping back down to his waist. He then yawned and began to stretch his arms out over his head. He wore nothing except a pair of black boxers. Duo glanced over at his alarm clock and nearly fell over.  
  
"8:30 P.M.?! I guess I shouldn't have stayed out that late last night."  
  
He said thinking about the scolding he would get from Hilde, his younger cousin.  
  
"You slept in again?! You were supposed to be finding out where a vampire hideout could be!"  
  
He heard his cousin's voice playing in his mind. Climbing out of bed Duo began to get ready for another night of hunting vampires.  
  
Hilde was sitting on a couch, pretending to watch the TV infront of her. She was in their hideout, a book/card shop and home.  
  
/That fool slept in again./  
  
She thought letting out a small sigh.  
  
"I have a baka for a cousin."  
  
Just as she said this the door of the shop opened and two figures dressed completely in black walked in. The sight of them made her suspicious. They were both men. One had combat blue eyes and short chocolate brown hair while the other one had dark brown hair, part of it covering the side of his face.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?"  
  
Hilde said in a cheery voice, smiling politely at them, which was hard to do.  
  
"I need to speak with the owner of this store."  
  
The one with blue eyes said.  
  
"Uh..Mr. Treize is busy and doesn't wish to be disturbed."  
  
Hilde answered as the door to Duo's room opened.  
  
"Heeeya Hilde."  
  
Duo chirped as he poked his head through the door, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Oh hey Duo, see you took a nap and slept in.again!"  
  
Hilde said a bit angry. Hilde noticed that the man with blue eyes was staring at Duo, a look of slight interest on his face.  
  
"Oh hiya!"  
  
Duo greeted, stepping out into the hall, a silver cross swinging from side to side because of the motion.  
  
"Oh if Mr. Treize isn't busy later please send someone to the Nightsights bar.you'll find us there, good day."  
  
He said turning around and walking out the door.  
  
"Geez nice aren't they Hilde?"  
  
Duo said sarcastically, rubbing the back of his head as he walked down the steps. Hilde shook her head and then looked over at Duo. Duo was wearing a white T-shirt that clung to him like another skin. Over that he wore a long black leather trench coat. It ended at his ankles. He also wore somewhat baggy dark blue jeans.  
  
"AND just how late did you stay out last night?"  
  
Hilde asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uhh. I think I stayed out till uhm 8 o' clock."  
  
Duo replied in his normal, cheery voice. Hilde sighed and waved a hand in the air.  
  
"Well you better make up for this."  
  
"Hey don't worry I will. I have two long knives up my sleeves and one in each boot plus I got magic!"  
  
"Okay then follow those men, take Quatre with you when he comes back with Sally, Rain, and Relena."  
  
Duo nodded as she said this.  
  
"I only hope they don't find out that we're witches. member Trent's group. the group we used to be in?"  
  
Hilde asked in a sad tone.  
  
"Yeah. but that was a while back and we've taken things more seriously since then."  
  
Duo reassured, making Hilde smile.  
  
/Leave it to Duo to cheer everyone up./  
  
She thought as the back door opened. Treize and Lady Une stepped in, Rain slung over his shoulder. Both Une and Treize were covered in blood. Some of the blood was their own.  
  
"Oh! What happened to you two?!"  
  
Hilde exclaimed, running over to the two.  
  
Heero Yuy excited the book/card shop that was called The moonlight bookstore (couldn't think ^^;) and began to walk back towards his home, the Nightsights bar.  
  
"You think that's where Treize's group is?"  
  
Trowa asked, walking along side Heero.  
  
"Yes I do. that braided haired boy had two knives up his sleeves and was too stupid to hide that silver cross."  
  
Heero replied not being able to get the boy off his mind.  
  
"We're lucky Trista casted that barrier around us or we would've been found out."  
  
Trowa muttered, looking up into the clouded sky. Heero suddenly smirked.  
  
"Why don't we capture whoever they send and find out? Besides I haven't had any fun in a long while."  
  
Heero said as Trowa nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't see why not, Zecus said we could do anything we wanted to do with our prey. They'll probably come in a group of two or three like all the other witches."  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait."  
  
Heero said, entering the bar. The whole bar was mostly full of vampires but a bunch of mortals also came there, which made it easier to get blood. Heero looked straight ahead as he walked to the back end of the bar. Heads turned to look at him and conversation ceased to exist as he walked past. He was one of the most feared vampires around and nobody bothered to get him mad. Only witches and vampire hunters did only to have their lives taken away from them. Heero took a seat on one of the bars stools and laid his elbows on the table where he would wait for the witches to show up.  
  
Duo watched in shock at what he saw. Treize was a bloody mess and so was Une and you could hardly tell it was Rain that was slung over Treize's shoulder.  
  
"What in the hell happened?"  
  
Duo asked, walking over to Treize.  
  
"Here take Rain and lay her down on the couch. I'll tell you everything once I catch my breath."  
  
Duo took the girl off of Treize's shoulder and laid her down on the couch. Her face was pale and her clothes were covered in blood. Rain had long black hair that fell down to her waist making her features look better. Red streaks were lined all about in her hair. Was it just him or was it natural?  
  
Hilde was already healing Treize's wounds while Une healed her own.  
  
/Guess Treize must be really low on magic. must have went up Zecus or Noin or maybe both./  
  
Duo thought, looking back at Rain.  
  
"Thanks Hilde. now I will tell you what happened."  
  
Treize said making Duo look over at him.  
  
"We ran into Zecus and Noin. they were fixing to take Rain. I don't know why though but we over heard them talking about this shop and we need to find out if they know that this is our hideout."  
  
Hilde suddenly looked up and gasped.  
  
"The Nightsights bar! That's where their hideout must be and they're probably expecting us to show up in a large group sooo. why don't we send two people to the bar?"  
  
Hilde asked, looking over at Duo. Treize nodded and followed his gaze over to Duo.  
  
"I want you to go a lone. they'll expect more than one person."  
  
Treize said calmly, not knowing that Duo had been seen.  
  
"Alrighty guess old Quatre ain't going to join the fun."  
  
Duo said cheerfully as he made his way over to the door.  
  
"Duo. be careful your one of our best and hide your cross if they see that they'll know."  
  
"Alright see ya Hilde take care now."  
  
Duo said, tucking his cross inside of his shirt. He then turned on his heel and walked out the door, hoping that he would come back. Duo shivered as soon as he stepped outside. It was freezing cold and to top that off a very cold wind blew as he walked a long the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm freezing my balls off and now I'm going into Vampire territory. whooo this is the best thing that could happen to me."  
  
Duo muttered in a sarcastic, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as another cold wind blew by.  
  
"Jesusssssss Christ!"  
  
Duo yelped, the bar now right infront of him. Duo stopped infront of the two double doors that lead inside and just stared at them for a minuet before pushing them open, stepping inside.  
  
Callie: Well that's chapter one hope you liked it!  
  
Duo: What?? I wanna know what happens to me! Do I get killed? Do I get raped or do I kick Heero's sorry ass?  
  
Heero: ~~gives Duo a death glare~~ Ohhh you'll see.  
  
Callie: ^^; Uh let's just say your in good hands ~~glances over at Heero~~ er maybe not.  
  
Duo: Oh that's so comforting now I feel sooooo much better -_- 


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya: Hey it's me again and well here's chapter 2. This ones a little bit shorter than the last but they will get longer plus this is a long story so just bear with me and thanks fore all the reviews! ^_^  
  
Duo: o_o she talks more than I do!  
  
Seiya: ~~glares~~ Oh yeah and I don't own GW.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Duo paused and then pushed the doors open, stepping inside. He looked around. Smoke hung in the air and the strong sent of alcohol filled his nostrils. Duo could tell that almost every person in the bar was a vampire. Something most witches couldn't do was tell a vampire from a mortal but for some reason Duo could. Duo sighed and began to head towards the back of the bar.  
  
/Yeah this is a vampires hangout but I still have to find out if they know about our place./  
  
Duo thought, taking notice that some vampires were watching him or rather checking him out. Duo reached the back end of the bar and took a seat on a stool set infront of a counter. He sat a few seats over from another vampire. The vampire looked familiar but Duo didn't know why. He looked down at the counter infront of him and began to think about Hilde and the others.  
  
/What would happen if I failed to find out? Wait a minuet Duo since when did you become so paranoid ?/  
  
He thought to himself, looking up when he felt several pairs of eyes watching him. He looked over at the vampire seated a few seats away and found himself staring into a pair of emotionless cobalt blue eyes. Those eyes made Duo's blood run cold and made him uneasy. The eyes still watched him when the vampire stood up.  
  
/Oh shit what now?/  
  
Duo thought, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Heero smirked and stood up, his eyes never leaving the violet ones. Heero could read every one of the boy's emotions and saw that he was not scared of him.  
  
/That woman had called him Duo. heh well let's see how strong you are./  
  
Heero thought as he walked towards the violet eyed boy.  
  
"Hello Duo I've been expecting you."  
  
Heero said in that emotionless tone. Duo slowly stood, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"H-how did you know my name?"  
  
He stammered, taking a step away from him.  
  
"That woman (god sounds like Wufei x_x) in the shop told me your name, witch."  
  
Heero answered. Duo looked pissed off now.  
  
"So you knew the whole time huh?"  
  
He answered getting a nod in response.  
  
"And where is the other witch?"  
  
Heero asked as Trowa started to creep up behind Duo.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Duo said in an angered voice. Heero sneered, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry am I supposed to cower before you and tell you all you want to know? Well guess again!"  
  
Duo growled, his voice rising as he spoke.  
  
"Watch your tongue witch!"  
  
Heero hissed, noticing a faint black aura-surrounding Duo.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Duo mocked, stepping to the side as Trowa tried to grab Duo.  
  
Duo stepped to the side and whirled around, the knife slipping out of its sheath into the palm of his hand. He flipped the knife around, gripping the handle and brought it down across Trowa's chest. Trowa jumped back, the blade missing him by inches. This action had caused Duo to turn his back on Heero. Duo turned around only to have Heero slam him up against the counter, knocking the knife out of hid hand.  
  
"Ugh"  
  
Duo groaned as Heero grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them up over his head. Duo was aware that other vampires were gathering but they didn't attack and that made Duo curious.  
  
"Try that again and you die."  
  
Heero growled, his eyes locking back onto Duo's. Duo gulps and stared back at Heero determined not to show that he was scared of him.  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky witch."  
  
A female said walking to the front of the crowd. Duo's eyes widened at the person he saw.  
  
"T-trista?!"  
  
Duo gasped, a grin spreading across his face. He had thought she had died but there she was.  
  
"Hello Duo."  
  
She said sadly, looking away from him. Trista had long black hair that fell all the way down to her ankles and had icy blue eyes.  
  
"She's a witch that works for us."  
  
Heero said still looking at Duo. The smile faded off of Duo's lips and he didn't say another thing but he did catch Heero's eyes looking him up and down.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?"  
  
Duo finally asked, the anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"Because the other witches will become worried and will look for you."  
  
Heero said, a smirk coming across his face.  
  
"And that's when we'll kill them."  
  
Heero added in a cruel tone.  
  
"No don't!"  
  
Duo yelled, starting to struggle. He could tell Heero was having a hard time keeping him down but Duo was still to weak to get free. Soon Duo stopped, too tired to do anything but pant.  
  
/No they can't kill Hilde or anyone else they're the only things I care about!/  
  
Duo thought not aware that Heero could read his thoughts. Heero leaned forward and said.  
  
"It depends on what Zecus suggests . Trista cast the spell when I'm done."  
  
Duo's eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips graze across his neck. Duo's body tensed up when a pair of sharp fangs sunk into the side of his neck. He cried out and tried to get Heero off of him but it was no use for Heero was already drinking his blood while Trista was chanting something over and over again. Duo's head began to swim and the last thing he remembered was Heero pulling away from him, Trista looking over him and then being carried somewhere. Then Duo fell into darkness.  
  
Quatre was sitting on a chair, a look of worry on his face. He had come back to the shop only minuets after Duo had left but hours had passed since then and he knew it didn't take Duo that long to find some simple information.  
  
"Hey Sally?"  
  
Quatre asked, looking over at the girl who was looking at Rain's condition. Rain had been knocked into some kind of coma and Sally was trying to figure out how to break the spell.  
  
"Yeah Quatre?"  
  
She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm going to that bar. I have a feeling that Duo's in trouble."  
  
He answered, standing up as he said theses words.  
  
"But Quatre are you going to go without asking for Treize's permission?"  
  
Sally asked, getting a nod from Quatre.  
  
"Okay I won't say anything but you be careful we already have one witch down we don't need another."  
  
She said softly, making Quatre smile.  
  
"Thank you I won't be long!"  
  
He said thankfully as he walked out into the cold dark streets.  
  
"I just hope Duo hasn't gotten himself into more trouble than he could have been."  
  
Quatre muttered, half walking half jogging down the street. The thing Quatre didn't know was that he was being watched.  
  
Seiya: Well that's chapter 2! Uhm didn't say this last time but I need 5 reviews to continue sorry I just need to know if ya'll like it or not! ^^;  
  
Duo: Picky aren't we?  
  
Seiya: Oh hush. anyway sorry the chapter was so short. I'll make the next one longer! Well cya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya: Woah I didn't think this many reviews would roll in but they did! ^^ Well thanks a lot for the reviews I'm happy to know that ya'll like this story.  
  
Duo: Yeah she's not all pissy for once! ^_^ ::Cheers::  
  
Seiya: ::Looms over him:: What did you say? ::eye twitches::  
  
Heero: Baka (Idiot)  
  
Duo: Uhm. What did I say again? Oh yeah it's time for me to get going!  
  
Seiya: No it's time to beat the shit outta Duo!  
  
Duo: No it's time for chapter 3. Bye ::runs::  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Quatre was almost at the Nightsights bar but for some reason he felt like he was being watched and he felt that the real danger was really right infront of him. This made him uneasy and alert. He stopped suddenly and glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of a figure darting into a shadowed alleyway. Quatre's eyes narrowed and he took a cautious step back, his eyes setting on the alleyway.  
  
/I don't have time for this!/  
  
Quatre thought as he turned around, walking up to the doors the led inside.  
  
/Duo please be ok./  
  
He thought as he entered and looked around but found no one that looked like Duo. Something told Quatre that Duo was ok but he was in more danger than Duo had been in when he was here. This had happed before. He knew when he was in danger and he knew that if he ignored it then he would be killed. It had almost happened to him tonight but Rain had jumped infront of it. Quatre winched at the image of Rain's face turning white as she cried out in a pain he couldn't describe. Quatre shook his head and focused on the task ahead.  
  
/I'll do anything to find Duo./  
  
He thought, finding himself walking towards the back end of the bar over to a wall. He felt eyes wandering over him but ignored it as he walked right past a vampire. Quatre stopped in mid-step, his eyes widening.  
  
/T-that vampire's aura. it's so strong that it cancels mine out completely./  
  
Quatre thought in mild shock, noticing that the vampire had stopped as well. Hoping that the vampire hadn't picked his aura Quatre walked over to the corner and turned around, leaning against the wall only to see the vampire walking towards him.  
  
Duo groaned softly as he started to come back into consciousness.  
  
/Damn it feels like hell ran all over me./  
  
Duo thought as he opened his eyes. He found himself staring into those combat blue eyes.  
  
"Ugh I wake up and see that."  
  
He groaned as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Watch your mouth witch. You fate rests in my hands.  
  
/Wow like I didn't know that already./  
  
Duo thought, opening his eyes once more. Duo looked around, a bit surprised to find himself laying on the soft mattress of a bed.  
  
"Oh and your friend out there. Trowa's going to kill him."  
  
Heero said coldly.  
  
"W-what?! No you can't do that!"  
  
Duo said, struggling to sit up.  
  
"He can do whatever he wants with his prey."  
  
Heero replied, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Don't please I'll do anything just don't kill Quatre!"  
  
Duo begged, forcing himself to stand up.  
  
"And how do you know who it is?"  
  
Heero muttered, trying to hide how impressed he was.  
  
"I dunno I just do."  
  
Duo said weakly, a dizziness over coming him.  
  
"Just don't kill him?"  
  
Duo managed to say before he fell forward falling once again into darkness.  
  
Heero caught the boy in his arms and looked down at him.  
  
/How could someone break a sleeping spell and still be able to stand after they have been bitten let along that cancel spell./  
  
Heero thought, his eyes automatically looking over Duo's body.  
  
/And why do I feel so attached to this mortal? Oh well it doesn't matter I'll kill him soon enough./  
  
He thought as he laid the boy back down on the bed, his eyes wandering over him one more time before he walked out of the room.  
  
"Maybe I'll spare him."  
  
Heero muttered as he entered from the back end of the room.  
  
"Now where is Trowa?"  
  
His question was answered by someone being slammed up against a wall. Heero could hear the wood splitting under impact. Heero turned towards the sound and saw that Trowa had a boy with blond hair pinned up against a wall. Heero guessed that this mortal was Quatre.  
  
/Let's see if Trowa kills him or not./  
  
Heero thought, watching the scene from where he stood.  
  
"Your such a pretty thing like the other one but. it's a pity that you will die soon."  
  
Quatre heard the vampire that had pinned him up against the wall say.  
  
/What? So they do have Duo./  
  
Quatre thought gloomily. He felt helpless now because whatever he did could reflect among Duo.  
  
"What are you going to do now witch?"  
  
He questioned, his face only inches away from Quatre's.  
  
".Nothing."  
  
Was his response.  
  
"Why? Because your scared or is it because you don't know what to do?"  
  
The vampire sneered, tightening his grip on Quatre.  
  
"No! I wouldn't be scared of the likes of you!"  
  
He exclaimed angrily, struggling to break the hold that the other vampire had on him.  
  
"You can struggle all you want but it's hopeless. your just as stubborn as the other one."  
  
Trowa said when Quatre finally started to grow tired.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
Quatre asked in a whisper, looking away from Trowa.  
  
"Never mind that. what's your name?"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Hmm. Quatre I like that name I think I'll spare you for the time being. My name's Trowa."  
  
Trowa answered, letting go of Quatre. Quatre looked over at Trowa in shock.  
  
/Trowa? Isn't he one of the strongest?/  
  
He thought still not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Trowa said calmly. Quatre could have sworn that he saw Trowa's eyes roaming over him. This caused him to blush. Quatre shook his head and followed Trowa to the entrance of the bar.  
  
"Don't try anything. If you do then you and the other boy will die."  
  
Quatre nodded as Trowa said this and followed him out the door.  
  
"You can do anything to me just don't hurt Duo!"  
  
Quatre mummered, the feeling that something bad was about to happen coming to him again. Quatre also felt a pair of eyes watching him. Who was watching him and where was this vampire taking him?  
  
Sally sighed and looked over at the round clock that was hanging over the TV. It had been an hour since Quatre had gone looking for Duo.  
  
"Oh. I shouldn't have let him go. but after what had happened."  
  
Sally muttered, looking over at Rain.  
  
"He would be dead now if it wasn't for you."  
  
Sally said recalling the scene that had happened before.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sally, Quatre, and Rain were walking through a forest. They had followed a small group of vampires into the forest. That was the first mistake they had made. Quatre had been wounded in the side on the first attack.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Sally asked. He voice was full of frustration and tiredness.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find them just give me a minuet."  
  
Rain was saying as she stopped. Sally along with Quatre looked over at Rain who was now looking at the ground. Rain began to chant a spell that was unfamiliar to Sally but Quatre seemed to know what it was.  
  
"Rain don't waste your magic just to find them!"  
  
Quatre yelled but Rain ignored him and soon stopped, looking up at him. Her face was full of worry.  
  
"They're."  
  
"We're right behind you!"  
  
A female's voice finished Rain's sentence. Sally whirled around but didn't see the person that the voice belonged to.  
  
"What?"  
  
She muttered, glancing around, trying to catch a single glimpse of a vampire.  
  
"Quatre look out!"  
  
Rain suddenly yelled, jumping out infront of him not having enough time to do anything else. Sally turned around only to find Rain and Quatre knocked down to the ground. Quatre was alright but Rain wasn't.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
She whispered, catching sight of a female vampire. Sally couldn't see her face because she was dressed in a black cloak. The black cloth was pulled up over her face.  
  
"You will pay for that. Fire!"  
  
As Sally said this; a large circle cut into the ground formed underneath her and then erupted into a wall of inferno. The vampire cried out in pain as the flames fed apon her flesh. Sally ignored this and walked over to Quatre and Rain.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
Sally asked, looking down at Rain.  
  
"Yeah. but we have to get her back so Treize can look at her."  
  
Quatre replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Ah ah ahhhh. I'm not through with you yet!"  
  
Sally turned around once more and gasped. The vampire stood before her a smirk playing across her lips. No major damage had been done to her but the smell of burnt flesh still lingered in the air. Her cloak had been burned off so now Sally could see who it was. The person standing before her was a vampire named Elizabeth. Sally had seen her before but couldn't remember where.  
  
"Heh. you call that a fire spell! Here let me show you what Hell's Fires is!"  
  
Elizabeth yelled, raising her hand up above her head. A small black orb hovered just inches above her hand. The orb started to glow and then started to grow larger.  
  
"How can she do that? She's not a witch."  
  
Sally thought, watching the orb grow larger by the second. When the orb was large enough the center began to glow an orangish color. It was clear that the inside of the orb was burning with flames.  
  
"Take this. Hell's Fire!"  
  
Elizabeth drew her hand back; the orb following, and then hurled it at them.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Sally said as a furious wind started to blow. Sally raised her hand up to her face and braced herself against the wind, knowing what would follow after that. Suddenly the wind stopped and nothing happened. Sally to lowered her arm and was shocked at what she saw. Quatre was standing infront of them, his hand trusted forth. The orb had stopped right infront of his hand. No witch could have done this!  
  
"Q-quatre?"  
  
Sally whispered, shaking her head. Quatre didn't look himself. A strange black aura was surrounding him and he didn't seem like the nice gentle guy she used to know. He seemed more. like he was being possessed by something.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
Elizabeth shrieked, looking at Quatre in amazement and in shock. Quatre drew his arm back and then threw the orb at her. The orb exploded and that was all she remembered.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"What am I going to tell Treize?"  
  
Just as Sally said this Treize entered the room.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
He asked as Sally jumped up from where she was sitting and took a step back.  
  
"Don't do that you you!"  
  
Sally yelled, a smile appearing on her face. Treize smiled back but suddenly raised his hand, hushing Sally and looked out the window.  
  
"Sally get down!"  
  
Treize shouted, dropping down to the floor. The sound of glass shattering was all Sally heard as she hit the floor with a small thud.  
  
"What is going on?! Quatre. Duo please be alright."  
  
Seiya: Well that's all for no. Hope you liked it and once again I have to have 5 reviews to contuine this story! Plz r/r!  
  
Duo: and once again you have to leave me hanging! What in the hell is Heero going to do to me!!?  
  
Trowa: Yeah and I wanna know why Duo gets Heero. Why can't I have him?  
  
Quatre: ~~weeps~~  
  
::silence::  
  
Duo: What?! There is noooo way and I mean nooo way in hell I'm getting all lovey dovey with Heero. Mister oh I have to be so silent and emotionless. I ain't gonna do it and that's that! ::crosses arms over his chest::  
  
Heero: No complement.  
  
Seiya: cc; We'll see about that uhm well cya next time ^^ 


End file.
